Mechanical systems often include a plurality of pumps for pumping fluids at different flow rates or different pressures, or both. For instance, power generation facilities often have boiler systems that require fluids to be pumped at different flow rates and pressures. These boiler systems move fluids for multiple purposes including heat transfer and steam production. Boiler systems can be incorporated into power generation systems that include combustion turbines, steam turbines or a combination of combustion and steam commonly referred to as combined-cycle generation systems. The boiler systems are critical to the operation of the power generation system. While multiple pumps have proven useful in such mechanical systems, each pump requires space, consumes power and includes a separate drive source. In addition, use of multiple pumps results in an increased chance of pump failure, which increases the likelihood of system downtime and increased expenses. Thus, a need exists for a more efficient system for generating fluid flows having different pressures and different flow rates.